Pokemon One Shot
by JuJu-chan the Vampire
Summary: Season 1 - Indigo League - Episode 23


[This story is a Pokémon Season 1 one-shot. I will be doing this for every season. This story will be set in the episode where Ash, Misty and Brock come to Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower to catch a Ghost Pokémon to beat Sabrina's Psychic Pokémon to get a Marsh Badge. I CHANGED A LOT OF THE EPISODE. JUST SAYIN. Enjoy :D ~ JuJu-chan-Akatsuki]

* * *

~Narcisa POV~

I sat in the basement annoyed. There were intruders inside my tower. From their presence I can tell that they're not exactly good people. Gastly, Haunter and Gengar, my friends, were itching to handle them. I look to my left and nod at Gastly, the youngest Ghost Pokémon here. He nods as well and disappears. I sigh.

"Gastly'll get 'em sis, don't worry," Haunter said from beside me. I nod again and lean back on the bean bag chair, thinking about my past.

* * *

My parents and I used to live in Saffron City when I was younger. I had no Pokémon of my own back then, but I loved playing in the woods with the wild Pokémon. I was always so happy.

But then _they_ left.

My so-called _parents_ just up and abandoned me with nowhere to live. For a while I'd stayed with Sabrina, the Gym Leader of Saffron City. But that was before she went crazy. I'd gone through some telekinesis training since I'd shown my powers before. Once I told Sabrina of my story, she'd said it was similar to what many parents of the others there had done. She wanted revenge. After a few years of training and trying to get my old friend back, I left Saffron. I traveled through the forest, having my Pokémon friends as my guide, and ended up in Lavender Town.

No one wanted me.

Somehow I'd ended up at the Pokémon Tower.

Something told me to go inside.

I followed my instincts and ended up confronting Gastly. I was a scared 10-year-old, so I just did whatever came to me. Psychic type moves aren't supposed to work against Ghost type Pokémon, but for some reason my telekinesis powers were able to send Gastly back against the wall. I'd fallen to my knees and started bawling. Gastly floated beside me and tried to comfort me, but I was stubborn at the time, and very scared.

I ran, my ultra-frizzy silver hair flying out behind me. The tower was big and dark to my 10-year-old self, and I'd ended up falling asleep in the basement.

When I woke, all three Pokémon, Gastly, Haunter and Gengar, were floating above my head, and I was lying on a bean bag chair.

After a while, I'd become friends with the only Pokémon here.

* * *

Now, 6 years later, I was the 'protector' of Pokémon Tower. I heard a crash from the room beside this one, so I stood up and floated towards the door as Gastly floated from the ceiling.

"Narcisa," Gengar warned.

I turned back, focusing my dark red eyes on him. **"Don't worry about them, I won't hurt them."** I turned back.

**_"Too bad."_**

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

Ash, Brock and Misty were just entering the tower.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Ash asked while entering completely.

"Ah, it's kinda dark in here," Misty said following him. Brock entered silently.

The door suddenly closed, due to an 'unknown force', when in reality, it was Narcisa.

"OH! Now it's pitch black! Do something!" Misty told Ash.

"Charmander! I choose you!" Ash said, releasing his Charmander from its Pokéball.

"Char char!" Charmander greeted before spewing a large flame from its mouth, lighting the room for everyone.

"This place is creepy," Misty voiced as Charmander's flame stopped. "Maybe we should come back tomorrow, when it's daylight."

"You ever heard of a ghost that comes out during the day?" Ash asked dumbly.

_'That would be me,'_ Narcisa thought as she hid in the shadows. These people had good intentions, she concluded. She especially noticed the two men of the group. Now, this wasn't her teenage hormones acting up, she just noticed their fighting spirit.

Okay, the hormone junk might've been a little effective when she saw Brock. But whatever.

"Look, I found a candle," the said man announced to his team.

"Alright Charmander, light up that candle for us," Ash said to his Pokémon.

Charmander obliged and blew another flame towards Brock. Charmander got the candle lit . . . and Brock too.

"LIGHT THE CANDLE NOT ME!" Brock shouted at Charmander.

Narcisa giggled along with Pikachu, just from the shadows, and spooked Misty out even more.

Narcisa shrunk back through the wall to follow the three as they started walking.

* * *

"Careful where you step," Misty said, "there's a hole in the floor."

It was the same hole Team Rocket had fallen through to the basement.

Ghostly laughter could be heard from all over, though it was actually just coming from the basement. The basement echos, see, giving the tower a more, _spooky_, feeling to whoever entered it.

"Where are those voices coming from?!" Misty asked, paranoid.

* * *

Haunter and Gengar were watching their favorite show. It was basically two guys standing at a bus stop, and one stole the other's wallet and the one whose wallet got stolen got mad and hit the other guy with the sign, and . . .

Much too complicated to be explained now.

Gastly flew through the ceiling, and saw his brothers laughing like the maniacs they are. Gastly started laughing as well, and they flew all around the room.

**"Hey idiots,"** a voice called. The three turned.

Narcisa stood there, half in the room and half in the wall.

**"We have guests,"** she said, her smile turning insane. **''Let's treat them well, shall we?"**

The four agreed and left the room with the two men on TV just about killing each other in the most ridiculous ways known to man.

* * *

"Might as well check in this room first," Brock suggested.

The four ghosts -well, three ghosts and a psychic- had just left the room after setting up a nice welcoming meal for the three.

"Maybe we should just get outta here!" Misty said.

"Nah there's no way we could turn back now," Ash said to the female. "We gotta go in."

The three opened the door at the end of the hall. "Ghost Pokémon! If you're in here, say hello!"

"I'm gonna capture you-"

"Don't say that!" Misty interrupted Ash, "If you let them know you're trying to capture them, they won't come out of hiding!"

"Oh right," Ash said.

Brock laughed, then suddenly the lights came on. The group gasped as Pikachu held onto Charmander.

"What's this?" asked Ash.

"It looks like . . ." Brock trailed off.

"Ah," Misty said looking at the table.

"It looks like some kind of fancy restaurant!" Brock said.

Indeed it did. Narcisa had her 'brothers' help her set up a fancy dinner with somewhat-fake food. This was not known to 'our heros', however. A long string came down from a ball hanging from the ceiling with a 'Pull this' note on it.

"Maybe it's a party, or some kind of reception," Misty said.

"Who's it for?" Brock asked.

**_'You, my dear Brock,' _**Narcisa whispered. For some reason, only Misty had been able to hear when Narcisa talks.

Hm. Strange.

"What's that string?" Ash asked, ready to pull it.

"There's something written on the card," Brock started.

"It says pull this," Misty finished.

Ash somewhat smiled. "Well, why not?"

Misty and Brock shouted in alarm. "Wait!"

Misty was too late. Ash had already pulled the string.

It wasn't like they were gonna die or anything . . .

At least . . . not yet.

The ball opened up and confetti and a banner flew out of it.

The banner said 'Welcome'.

"Are we . . ." -Ash

"Being welcomed?" -Misty

"By who?" -Brock

**_''By ME!''_ **Narcisa said in her scariest voice. Everyone jumped at the sound of her voice, Misty jumping the least since she'd heard her voice all through this tower.

"Look!" Misty pointed to the table. The food and silverware were starting to fly due to Narcisa's telekinesis. A chair scooped Brock up, as two plates dd Pikachu and Charmander. Narcisa was hoping she could finally meet this Brock she felt attracted to, but alas, he jumped out of the chair.**_ 'Darn it.'_**

The group ran out of the dining room and back into the hallway. All the flying items settled themselves back where they were before Narcisa tampered with them. Their laughter could still be heard by the three, never leaving them. Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, and Narcisa appeared in the doorway, still laughing.

* * *

~Narcisa's POV~

Scaring them like that was so much fun, even if I didn't get to meet this Brock personally.

**"We still have that other group to attend to,"** I said.

"I wanna! I wanna!" Haunter said, his eyes bugging out whenever he got excited. I laughed.

**"Alright. Just don't overdo it, okay? You two stay with him while I check out the group with the tanned one,"** I said, floating away through the walls.

I stopped in the highest room; the one with the window. I saw the boy Ash, the girl Misty and Ash's Pokémon standing next to Brock. Ash and the Pokémon left the other two and entered my tower. I moved the curtain a little with my telekinesis and changed into my little girl form. The small wind got their attention.

"Look!" Brock said, "it's a little girl!"

"I'm getting a little suspicious of little girls," Misty said.

I frowned and whimpered a bit, pulling the curtain closer.

"Look Misty, she's scared." Brock pulled out a Pokéball. "Go Onix!"

A giant rock snake came out at Brock's command. It was so big, it almost came up to where I was.

"Hey!" Brock yelled- to me I'm presuming. I looked at him. "Can you jump?"

I nodded slightly and stepped carefully onto Onix's head. It was kinda hard, considering I hadn't actually_ walked_ in about 7 years. After I was sitting secure, Onix laid down on the ground, letting me off. **_'Crap, I'm gonna have to walk. I'll have to fake it.'_** An idea popped into my head. I made bruises form on my leg, looking like I'd fallen and broken it. I 'attempted' to get up and walk over to them, but fell back down, making my injury seem real. I let out a small cry.

"Oh, did you get hurt?" Brock asked. Misty just stood there, watching, as if I would spring up any minute and do something-

Ooooohhh. They've been to Saffron City. They were at Sabrina's gym. They dealt with the little girl. It makes sense now.

I nodded, letting a few fake tears loose. Misty's face softened, and she came over as well.

"You poor thing. And you were stuck in that awful place injured?" she asked, pointing to my precious tower. I mentally scowled. How _dare_ she insult my home.

I whimpered again while nodding. Misty tried to scoop me up in her arms. I frowned. I did not want to be held by her, especially since she'd just insulted my home. I gave a squeak and recoiled from her arms. Misty pulled back, stunned as I buried my face into Brock's chest. Brock was shocked as well, and was slightly tense. He was wary of me too - after the last little girl incident, I'm sure.

**"Just . . . like . . . Mother,"** I whispered without knowing. My eyes widened as I put a hand over my mouth.

It was silent for a bit. "Your . . . mother?" Brock asked gently.

I sighed and got up, shocking them. I gave up my facade. If I could say that to them, then I'd have to tell them the truth. **"Just follow me."** I walked -well, floated as close to the ground as I could and look like I was walking- back to my tower.

"Should we follow her?" I heard Misty ask Brock.

**"You have no reason to fear me. Yes, I am like Sabrina in a way, but that's a past memory. Just come inside as we get acquainted."**

* * *

I had changed from my little girl form and was floating normally now.

"So, uh, Narcisa?" Misty asked.

**"Yes?"** I turned to look at her.

"When I tried to hug you, you said 'Just like Mother.' I just wanted to know what you meant."

I sighed, stopping. I turned completely to them.** "I used to live in Saffron City with my parents. One day, I came back from playing with the wild Pokémon in the forest behind out house. I entered to find no one; no note or letter. They just left me. Sabrina found me- this was before she went crazy, mind you. A lot of the other Psychics there had their parents leave them too. Sabrina finally had enough and wanted revenge. Her and that little girl fought and defeated everyone that came their way for three straight years. Finally I had enough and ran away. I was 10.''**

"Oh."

I held up my hand, stopping Misty and saying I wasn't done. **"I came here to Lavender Town. No one wanted me. I stumbled upon this tower as a scared 10-year-old. I met Gastly first, then eventually became friends with Haunter and Gengar too. They're now my 'brothers', if you will. They're the only things that have kept me sane for the past six years."**

Now finished, I started floating away from the two, this time on my back. I didn't care if they left. I just wanted a chance at friends.

They caught up to me as we went looking for Ash again.

Brock cracked the ice. "So Narcisa, how come you float?"

I laughed a little. **"Well, I'm a Psychic first and foremost. I learned to float using my telekinesis. That, and I haven't properly walked for about 7 years now."** I ended up laughing before I finished my sentence.

Misty and Brock joined in. "I can't help but think it was you I'd been hearing this whole time," Misty said once we'd calmed down.

I flipped onto my stomach.** "That's because it was me. There were intruders in my tower, and I had to see who it was."** I turned to Brock.** "You and Ash are the second group that came in today."**

"Second?" he echoed.

I nodded. **"The first had bad intentions, from what I could tell. But you have some sort of fighting spirit that drew me in. I wanted to trust you all so badly."**

Our conversation was cut short as I felt a disturbance. I stopped.

Misty and Brock looked at me expectantly.

**"Someone's upset my brothers,"** I said calmly as a dark aura surrounded me. I grabbed the others and pulled them through the ceiling with me. It was Ash. I set Misty and Brock behind him as I flew through the floor then up again in front of Ash.

_**"What did you do to them?"**_ I asked, still calm.

Ash gulped. I turned my back towards him and looked at Gengar and Haunter. I hugged them. **"It's okay, Big Sister Narcisa's here now."** The Ghost Pokémon had always had soft hearts.

"Sister?!" Ash screeched. Poor, confused boy.

**"Where's Gastly?"** I asked my friends, ignoring Ash's question. They didn't answer, and instead started sinking through the floor.

I sighed. They've been this way before. That first week I was here I didn't get their humor, and upset them. Took me a while to cheer them back up.

"Wait!" I moved out of the way as Ash jumped onto the spot where Haunter and Gengar had been recently.

I raised a silver eyebrow. Then the chandelier started to fall.** "Jeez, today's just not my day,"** I whispered. While Ash was freaking out, I jumped up and hooked it back to the ceiling.** "Stupid thing won't ever stay up."**

"Does it come down often Narcisa?" Brock asked. I nodded sighing.

"Wait, Brock you know her?!" Ash said loudly. Oh right, he's just a kid. Forgot.

Ash's Pikachu let out a little electricity, lighting up the never-working bulbs. Huh. Then the three brothers came back, laughing and clapping.

I looked at them with this expression - -_-' How come Ash can cheer them up in just 5 minutes while it took me almost a month?!

Then the lights went out. The four of us sighed sadly at the fact.

**"Well, it was nice while it lasted,"** I said shrugging. I looked over at Ash. He fainted. My annoyed face came back - -_-'

Gengar then proceeded to poke Ash's head. I rolled my eyes at him playfully. The brothers were frowning until Haunter started laughing. He put his hands on his head and TOOK HIS SOUL OUT OF HID BODY?!

**"Haunter!''** I scolded. He looked at me sheepishly. I sighed and floated over to Brock.** ''I am not responsible for anything he does.''**

Ash's soul woke up after a few seconds. "Wah! I'm down there!" he said. "What's goin on?"

Haunter pointed at him then Ash, then him again.

''Are you saying we're alike now?" Ash guessed. "Oh no! I've been totally separated from my body!"

**"Calm down kid,"** I said, getting his attention.** "Haunter just wants to play. Plus it's only temporary."**

"No way! I don't wanna be a ghost yet!"

Haunter then grabbed Ash's arm as they and the other Ghost Pokémon flew up.

"Ah no! Wherever you're taking me, I don't wanna go!"

Ash is freaking out so much!

**"How do you guys put up with him?!"** I complained softy. I glanced towards Brock to see him staring at me with a slight blush on his face. He saw me looking, and blushed even more. I looked away blushing my own shade of red. Misty awed at us, which made out blushed worse.

I looked up and saw my ghost friends take Ash through the roof of the tower. **"You guys stay here, I have to go check on that other group. See if they're gone yet, ya know?"** I said as I floated higher.

They nodded and I left.

* * *

~3rd Peron POV - WITH ASH~

"Wow! What a view!"

Haunter, Gastly and Gengar had taken Ash's soul/ghost form to above the top of the tower. All of Lavender Town could be seen from where they were. It was truly a beautiful sight.

Ash laughed as he flew around and enjoyed the night air.

"I'm flying!" he said as the three other ghosts followed him.

They flew through the forest, Ash taking in everything excitedly. The brothers were also very happy to be out of the tower with another person other than Narcisa for a change. Haunter flew through the trees and got ahead of Ash. He jumped out of the trees and scared him, making him think Haunter was going to eat him. Ash flew right through Haunter however, so he was safe.

But not everyone was safe . . .

Ash and the ghosts flew back into the tower, to a room Ash hadn't seen yet. It was filled with many toys, like the things you'd see at a carnival or something. The Pokémon got to work at playing on as many toys as they could. Ash was confused, but then remembered what Narcisa had said.

"So you guys only wanted someone to play with?"

The brothers nodded enthusiastically._ 'So she was right,'_ Ash thought as he smiled and joined them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you and play with all these great toys," Ash said sadly.

"Why not?" Gengar asked, though Ash didn't understand.

"There are still lots and lots of opponents out there for me to battle. I have to fulfill my dream of becoming a Pokémon master!"

Gastly, Haunter and Gengar were moved by Ash's words, and came to a silent agreement. They were indeed sad that Ash couldn't stay and play with them, but they always had Narcisa.

"I'll miss you all," Ash said.

And that made them snap.

They all started crying, saddened for their new friend leaving. The ghosts brought Ash's ghost back to his body, where Brock, Misty and Pikachu were waiting.

"Wait where's Narcisa?" he asked as he stood up a little shakily in his body again.

"She said she had to take care of the other group that invaded her tower," Brock answered. He was getting worried though.

Just then, a scream sounded through the tower.

"Narcisa!" everyone shouted.

* * *

Back in the basement, Team Rocket had found her and thought she was either a ghost or a friend of Ash's. She was tied up and dragged behind James, with Meowth walking beside her.

"Still not talking huh?" he asked. Narcisa stayed silent, blood seeping from the scratches she'd gotten earlier. She had screamed because Ekans had bitten her. Not enough to poison her, but it still hurt.

"Just leave the kid alone Meowth," Jesse said, They came to a flight of stairs, and just as James was about to put her on his shoulder, she started floating. Team Rocket had been freaked out for a second, but then dismissed it and continued.

Jesse and Meowth had passed James, and he was talking to Narcisa.

"So, how about talking to me?" he asked.

His voice sounded so trustworthy to Narcisa, but with her training as a Psychic, she knew better. She stayed silent and used her telekinesis to try to escape, but it was no use. She'd been weak from earlier.

"Team Rocket!" a voice called. It was Brock. Narcisa smiled.

"Brats!" Jesse said. James dropped Narcisa and she went tumbling to the floor.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples withing our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"MEOWTH that's right!"

**_'Jeez these people are annoying,'_** Narcisa thought. Brock spotted her lying against the wall, panting slightly from the pain, and only focused on the blood smeared all over her. He was beyond angry that she'd gone through that.

"You beat up an innocent girl?!" Brock exclaimed. "I knew you were low, but that's just wrong." He proceeded to bring out his Zubat while Ash used Pikachu. But Zubat wasn't going to fight, he was going to bring Narcisa to Brock, as she should be. While James and Jesse were busy with Pikachu, Zubat flew over and hooked his teeth onto Narcisa's rope. Narcisa was fairly light for a 16-year-old, almost 90 lbs. In a matter of seconds she was dropped gracefully onto the floor next to Brock.

"I'm so sorry," he told her while untying her. He brought her to his chest in a hug, and she weakly pulled her arms around him as well.

"Just get me to the basement. The boys know what to do," she said falling asleep.

Pikachu blasted Team Rocket out of the tower with a Thunder Bolt, and came back over towards the others. The ghost brothers showed them to way to the basement so they could treat Narcisa.

Ash and the gang ended up spending the night at the Pokémon Tower.

* * *

~Narcisa's POV~

My eyes opened slowly as I felt a warm blanket surrounding me. I snuggled deeper into the bean bag chair before I realized I was practically laying on Brock. I blushed a little, but didn't care as I fell back asleep.

I opened my eyes again and saw I was alone in the chair. I stood up carefully, seeing as my knee had been wrapped. I straightened out the best I would before flying out the door and into the 'living room'; the room with the TV and the other bean bag chairs. The boys were watching their show again, and laughing quite loudly. Ash and Misty were watching it as well, and they seemed to be siting quite close. I smiled at them and floated over closer. Brock was the first one that noticed me, and engulfed me in a gentle hug. I hugged back the best I could while still holding the warm blanket around me. He offered to let me have his chair, but I declined and sat in his lap. I'm sure both of us were blushing, but I didn't care. I felt at peace finally.

Ash explained to me how he needed a Ghost Pokémon to beat Sabrina and get his Marsh Badge.

**"Well guys, which one wants to go with Ash?"** I said.

Haunter immediately flew beside Ash and snuggled up to him and Pikachu, making funny faces. I laughed along with Brock.

**"Well I'll sure miss you guys,"** I said, bringing them in for a group hug.

"Who said you couldn't come?" Misty said, making my eyes go wide.

**"You . . . want me to come with you?"** I asked unbelievingly.

"Of course! I have lots to learn about Ghost Pokémon, and you seem like an expert! Plus, you're pretty cool, with your floating trick," Ash said, making me smile.

"And I'd go nowhere without my silver ghost," Brock whispered in my ear, making me blush. Misty laughed at us and took a picture with a random camera she found somewhere. I gave her a funny look before cracking up. Brock did as well, and soon we were all laughing like lunatics.

After the storm of laughter, I asked, **"So we're all friends?"** I really hoped I'd get some friends out of this.

"Or more," Brock said, making me laugh.

**"I'd love that."**

We smiled and set off, me having three Pokéballs strapped to my belt.

THE END :D


End file.
